


challenge

by Geomancy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geomancy/pseuds/Geomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had become a game of sorts — a chase, a challenge, predator versus prey, survival of the fittest. Amethyst, the swift and fearsome cheetah, Pearl, the ever-fleeing gazelle. </p><p>(Only, it wasn’t a hunt for food. Amethyst just wanted to tickle Pearl.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	challenge

**Author's Note:**

> When will pearlmethyst get gem married

It had become a game of sorts — a chase, a challenge, predator versus prey, survival of the fittest. Amethyst, the swift and fearsome cheetah, Pearl, the ever-fleeing gazelle. 

 

(Only, it wasn’t a hunt for food. Amethyst just wanted to tickle Pearl.)

 

The discovery of Pearl’s “weakness" was a mere accident, nothing more and nothing less. They had been engaging in some typical affection on a lazy day — kisses to cheeks, arms falling asleep, strands of hair stuck to their mouths, warmth resonating as they tangled their limbs up like a knot. The occasional hand would stray further, grope somewhere a little too intimate for their current location and be playfully swatted away only to roam back under that tunic and dance its way up Pearl’s sides in teasing, feather-light trails. She’d squirm in Amethyst’s arms, whimper out a muffled little thing of a giggle, shove her burning face further into the crook of her neck and try not to give it away. Amethyst, the often oblivious and brash gem she is, would keep going, tracing circles and walking paths up Pearl’s sensitive skin, stopping only when she heard her chime of a laugh and she tried to wriggle her way out of her arms.

 

“What the…” Amethyst started, pulling back and observing Pearl’s flushed face, bathed in blue. “Pearl, are you _ticklish?_ ”

 

Of course it had been met with a defensive “ _Absolutely_ not, _Amethyst!”_ and of course _that_ had been met with a teasing snicker and hands wriggling their way under Pearl’s armpits, provoking another stream of laughter.

 

And now Pearl was in her sights, in her grasp, _again_.

 

**_ “Tickle mooonsteeerrr!!!" _ **

 

“ _Oh!_ ” A shriek then pierced the air, punctuated with a crash as Amethyst pounced on and tackled Pearl onto the floor, fingers crawling up her sides and teeth mischievously nibbling at her neck’s pressure points. The taller gem erupted in a seemingly uncontrollable fit of giggles and laughter, desperately trying to worm her way out of Amethyst’s powerful grasp. Firm kisses were planted on her nape, laughing into her skin, sliding under her tunic to flutter over her stomach and prompting a couple of completely out-of-character snorts from her lithe lover. 

 

“ _Amethyst_! Stop! I can’t — _ahah_ — breathe!” Pearl choked out, flailing wildly, face split into a wide grin and her hand landing smack on Amethyst’s face to try and push her away and cease her onslaught of kisses, gasping for air.

 

“Ya don’t need to,” Amethyst chuckled deviously in response, but she stopped all the while, though her arms were still wound tightly around her partner’s skinny waist. She slunk down, chin on Pearl’s belly, her grin that of a _winner_ and positively huge. The pale gem tipped her chin back, still wheezing breathy little giggles and whimpers, inhaling in and out deeply and placing a hand atop Amethyst’s head.

 

“You win,” she panted out, hoarse and completely spent, fingers lazily mussing the thick, white hair. Her eyes opened slowly, flickering around the room, chest deflating with a hearty sigh. “Can you stop _chasing_ me around now, for goodness sake? …And can we get up off the floor?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, alright, alright,” Amethyst mused, leaning down to give a big smooch to Pearl’s sweaty check and standing up, lending a hand to the other. Pearl accepted, dusted herself off, grinning down at the chubby gem. “At least I can finally say I beat you, _Miss Perfect._ ”

 


End file.
